


hi bored, i'm dad!

by ilovemygaydad



Series: zombie apocalypse au i guess [2]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: [i guess this is in my apocalypse au, but it could be a stand-alone] remus is bored; dc is tired. they make out.warnings: making out, kissing, implied/referenced sex stuff (skip the last sentence for the worst of it, but it’s pretty vague), mentioned eating of rocks, sympathetic deceit, remus, and possibly something else





	hi bored, i'm dad!

DC woke up to Remus’ face looming over him and green eyes glowing in the moonlight filtering through the blinds. He blinked, and Remus did not.

“Babe,” the dirty, horny street-rat whined. “I’m _bored_.”

Rolling his eyes, DC muttered, “And I’m sleepy. Suffer, I guess.”

“_Babe_.”

“I do not want to be kicked out of the apartment because of your inability to be quiet, Remus. You are not getting what you want, so go to sleep.”

Remus pouted, settling his weight down on his boyfriend. “Can we at least make out for a bit? It’ll help me sleep.”

“Fine, but if you try anything, you’re being banished to sleep on the roof,” DC acquiesced.

“But the gravel up there tastes so _bad_, Dee!”

DC made a “that sucks” face as Remus shifted onto his elbows. Their noses were barely a centimeter apart, and a shiver raced down DC’s spine as Remus looked him dead in the eye. If he was being honest, he didn’t know if he’d ever get over the thrill of being with his disgusting bastard of a boyfriend.

“Well, aren’t you eager!” Remus crooned.

“Shut up and kiss me, idiot, or I’m going to throw you out the window.”

“Kinky.” With a slight smirk, Remus leaned in and pressed their mouths together in a heated kiss. It only took a few seconds for them to shift so close that barely any of their skin wasn’t flush against the other. The world melted away as they enjoyed the sensation of the kiss in the silent night.

<strike>And maybe DC got a little handsy a bit later on. It was very hard not to when you had an extremely attractive and addictive boyfriend who was also very good at making you feel _everything_.</strike>


End file.
